sekolah para manusia(?) gaje
by xColorlessQueenx
Summary: (...apaan ya /plak) dahulu member elgang waras-waras aja.. atau mala cenderung terlalu waras.. namun semua itu berubah ketika Au bikin fict ini.. /diinjekinjek
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna '.')/ Miss Gaje hadir ke fandom indo nih #njut

Mohon siapkan kantong kresek sebelum membaca cerita ini. Takutnya nanti mual mual ato gimana #digetok

Maaf kalo gaje namanya juga miss gaje yg nulis :p

Warning: membaca fanfict ini dapat menyebabkan sakit jantung, radang paru paru, ganguan saraf/sarap #plak, ganguan kehamilan dan janin. #duarrr(?)

Elsword bukan punya Author, kalo Elsword punya author mungkin udah jadi game tergaje di dunia. Berterima kasihlah karena Elsword bukan punya author XD

p.s: Author sama sekali belum pernah main elsword jadi gak papa yah kalo OOC :p #ditimpuk panci

* * *

Suatu hari Elsword yang baru aja pulang sekolah main ke tempat Raven yang lagi main kompi kesayangannya *cieee #blarr* sambil bawa flashdisk colongannya dari Aisha *dasar cepot #lempar sandal ke els*

"oy! Rapen cayankkuh mani—" *author digampar* "oy! Raven!" panggil Elsword

"apaan?" bales Raven

"numpang ngopy yah" ucap els sambil puppy eyes *author ngebayangin #ambil kresek*

"nah," nyodorin kopi "monggo~"

_'Nih orang ngerti nggak sih maksud gue?'_ batin Elsword

Karena mutung akhirnya Elsword pergi ke mbah gembur ngopy di tempat lain.

Keesokan harinya Raven yang baru aja selesai nulis tugas essay PKN yang sejumlah 87 soal *author curcol* dateng nghampiri Elsword yang lagi duduk manis menatap tivi yang gak dinyalain *yang sarap sapa coba?*

"Elsword!" panggil Raven

"Hmm?"

"tolong dong fotokopiin" pinta Raven sambil nyodorin kertas

"hmm.. okeh deh~" bales elsword sambil senyum misterius

Elsword pun berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuat Raven kebingungan _ngapain tuh anak ke dapur?_ Hingga membuatny menghampiri Elsword di dapur dan melihat keajaiban. ELSWORD MASUKIN KERTASNYA KEDALEM KOPI TERUS DIFOTO *cerdas banget tuh anak -.-a*

"What The?!"

* * *

Maaf kalo dah pernah baca karena Author cuma nulis apa yg pernah diceritain temen Author :p #gubrak

39 for reading~ sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya masih bersama Miss Gaje ato nama kerennya xColorlessQueenx~

_Mind to review? :3a_


	2. Chapter 2

yosh! Miss Gaje hadir menculik(?) chapter 2~~

eniwei busway cerita ini banyak isi curcolan Author nih, manggap ya :pv

Mohon siapkan kantong kresek sebelum membaca cerita ini. Takutnya nanti mual mual ato gimana #digetok

Maaf kalo gaje namanya juga miss gaje yg nulis :p

Warning: membaca fanfict ini dapat menyebabkan sakit jantung, radang paru paru, ganguan saraf/sarap #plak, ganguan kehamilan dan janin. #duarrr(?)

Elsword bukan punya Author, kalo Elsword punya author mungkin udah jadi game tergaje di dunia. Berterima kasihlah karena Elsword bukan punya author XD

p.s: Author sama sekali belum pernah main elsword jadi gak papa yah kalo OOC :p #ditimpuk panci

**Don't like? Must like :p**

* * *

pagi yang damai~ amat sangat damai~ tapi semua berubah saat Miss Gaje Menyerang(?) *hajar saya XD*

mari kita lihat sekolah ElSchool sekolahnya anak anak sarap bin edan *ditendang*

jam pelajaran pertama di sekolahnya elsword dkk adalah bahasa inggris. berhubung nanti ada latihan dialog di depan kelas anak anak pada sibuk ngapalin dialog mereka masing masing.

"... Can do you me a Favor?" elsword latihan bercakap cakap dengan tiang bendera di depan kelas tanpa menyadari bahwa Aisha dari tadi memperhatikannya yang bertingkah seperti orang yang kebanyakan makan monosodium gultamat(?) muncullah ide Aisha untuk ngerjain si elsword *bukannya ngapalin-.- dasar suram*

"eh favor itu bukannya bahasa inggrisnya demam?" tanya Aisha sok lugu, sekali lagi SOK lugu *author ditimpuk sendal*

"itu fever odong" bales els

"loh, bukannya fever itu tepung?"

"itu flour..."

"loh kalo tepung flour terus bunga apaann?"

"flower itumah"

"eh, eh, flowerkan yang sering kita injak injak ini"

"swt, itu floor"

mereka terus bercakap cakap nggak jelas seperti itu hingga jam pelajan mulai

_(skip.. kelamman kalo diceritain ._. biar singkat padat dan ga jelas #gaploked)_

"Aisha, giliran mu" ucap sensei manggil Aisha

_okeh sip, aku dah apal cuma tinggal bilang 'sir, could you please go from there. you block me.'_

__aisha maju kedepan. tapi apa yang ia ucapkan tidak sesuai harapannya

"Sir, you.." aisha mulai bicara keringt dingin membasahi tubuhnya *lebeh* ".. go block"

mendengar perkataan Aisha sontak seisi kelas ketawa tersedu sedu, nangis terbahak bahak.

_eh, apa yang salah yah? oh TIDAKKK!_ aisha berteriak di dalam kepalanya *sukurin XD #shot*

"Aisha, temui saya di ruang guru pulang sekolah nanti" ucap sang sensei

_mati aku!_ batin Ai

* * *

lanjutannya silahkan pikir sendiri -o- *ditendang* kehabisan ide nih u,u

nih balesan untuk para reviewer~ makasih dah mau review~ terharu ada yang review *nangis lebay ala sinetron*

**Switch** : aye! mari ramaikan fandom elsword indonesia.. jangan mau kalah sama yang lainnya XD

**Falyor** : ini lanjutannya~

_review gak! awas kalau ga review! kutimpuk sendal! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Minna~ Apa kabar hari ini? *kalo di sekolah Au jawabannya harus Luar biasa! Baik! Sehat! Semangat! Mantap!* XD_

_Berhubung lagi ga ada ide Au(thor) nulis kejadian yang pernah terjadi di kelas Au aja yah~_

_Mari mulai~ _

_Mohon siapkan kantong kresek sebelum membaca cerita ini. Takutnya nanti mual mual ato gimana #digetok_

_Maaf kalo gaje namanya juga miss gaje yg nulis :p salahkan lah lingkungan yang menyebabkan miss gaje jadi gaje karena tiada hari yang dilewati tanpa gaje oleh miss gaje_

_Warning: membaca fanfict ini dapat menyebabkan sakit jantung, radang paru paru, ganguan saraf/sarap #plak, ganguan kehamilan dan janin. #duarrr(?)_

_Elsword bukan punya Author, kalo Elsword punya author mungkin udah jadi game tergaje di dunia. Berterima kasihlah karena Elsword bukan punya author XD_

_p.s: Author sama sekali belum pernah main elsword jadi gak papa yah kalo OOC :p #ditimpuk panci_

* * *

hari senin, hari yang dianggap menyebalkan karena ada upacara bendera meskipun lebih menyebalkan lagi kalau harus berjuang merebut(?) kemerdekaan. Karena kita nggak usah berjuang ngerebut kemerdekan syukuri aja dan ikut upacara, jangan bolos, pakai pakaian rapi, dasi, jas almamater, peci, sabuk, sepatu item, dan kaos kaki putih. *Au ngerasa jadi guru BP yang ngasih pidato ala kepresidenan di gedung putih-.-a*

_Pelajaran Pertama Biologi~_

"anak anak.. hari ini kita BCT simpen buku kalian di tas, di meja cuma ada alat tulis, tempat pensil juga dimasukin di tas" ucap sensei sambil bawa folio berlembar lembar masuk kelas.

Seeketika murid murid yang masih (Author terpaksa nulis) unyu ini langsung megap megap kaya ikan koi kehabisan oksigen. "APA?!" "bu, belum belajar…" "kyaaaa….." "bu ulangannya bahasa inggris atau bahasa Indonesia?"*ada juga yang normal ._.* "berapa nomer, bu?"*ini juga normal._.* "bu, boleh nyontek ga?"*nih anak-.-a*

"nggak ada tapi tapian. Soalnya essay 5 nomer bahasa Indonesia. Ga boleh nyontek jawaban, nyontek soal juga nggak boleh, ketinggalan soal yah sukurin"

Seketika anak anak tenang paling mereka mikir _halah, Cuma lima nomer _belum tau mereka soal yang akan menghadang mereka. Mereka ngambil folio di meja guru dan nungguin guru mereka ngediktein soal.

"nomer satu, apa fungsi zat aditif. Nomer dua, sebutkan manfaat zat aditif. Nomer tiga, apa yang harus diperhatikan jika ingin memakan makanan kemasan sebutkan minimal 5. Nomer empat, jelaskan dan terangkan a. MSG b. karmoisin c. Tartrazin d. aspartam f….. dst sampe t. nomer lima sebutkan dampak negatif dari a. MSG b. Pewarna buatan c. Pengawet buatan d. Pemanis buatan.. sekarang kerjakan, waktu kalian cuma 45 menit." *soalnya udah Au gampangin soal yang asli lebih maut dari ini -.-*

Setelah bel bunyi, tanda waktu ujian udah abis Anak anak yang (dengan terpaksa saya sebut) unyu mengumpulkan jawaban mereka. Dan sekarang saatnya penjelasan jawaban ujian~

"... nah ini dampak dampak negatif dari MSG, jangan banyak banyak makan MSG ya nak ntar kaya si Els bisa sarap" kata gurunya sambil ngelirik elsword yang dari tadi waktu ujian teriak 'Aku ganteng'*kenapa ga genteng ato malah gendeng aja sekalian XD #Au dilemparin panci* tiap tau jawaban ujian.

"enggak kok bu aku nggak sarap aku Cuma- wuahahahaha" elsword yang lagi bales kata kata gurunya tiba tiba ngakak sendiri *bener bener sarap tuh bocah -.-a* terus berhenti bentar tiba tiba ngakak lagi gitu terus padahal sekelas hening ampe aisha masang wajah horor

"ih, udah to els, berhenti. Aku takut ama kamu, hii" kata Aisha yang diabaikan els yang masih ngakak

Setelah elsword berhenti ngakak tanpa penyebab yang jelas dia malah heran sendiri "eh, tadi aku ngapain ketawa tawa yah?" seketika sekelas bener bener ngangep si Elsword sarap atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Autis namanya juga murid kelas 8Autist*kelasnya Au XD malah bangga #ditendang*

_Setelah Istirahat, Bahasa Indonesia_

Setelah ber-Autist ria bersama elsword pelajaran berlanjut dengan pelajaran yang umum di kalangan pelajar indonesia, mudah, tapi kalau ulangan jarang dapet seratus *gara gara salah satu kata aja jadi sembilan puluh-.-*

"Nah anak-ana-" kata kata pak guru dipotong muridnya ga terima,

"-kami bukan anak anak pak!" *tadi kayanya dipanggil guru biologi itu gapapa deh?-.-a*

"yaudah kalu begitu adik-adi-,"

"-bapak bukan kakaknya kami!"

"yaudahlah terserah, pokoknya sekarang ayo pembahasan KD(Kompetensi Dasar)*buku tulis Au isinya cuma KD semua u,u* mengidentifikasi alur bla blah blah was wes wos pokoknya Au males nulis karena kepanjangan tapi nyatanya ini lebih panjang(?)" selesai ngomong panjang lebar script yang Au ajukan paknya narik napas dalam dalam, lalu hemuskan, tarik lagi, hembuskan *mah ngopo?* nyuruh salah seorang murid maju kedepan membacakan alur cerita yang sudah dibacakan, dan yang terkena ke-bejo-an hari itu ialah eve~~ *Au tepuk sendal lalu ditimpuk sendal*

"eve, coba kamu jelasin alurnya dari perkenalan sampai penyelesaian"

Evepun langsung berdiri dan menjelaskan dari awal, dan entah kenapa ketika eve baru aja selesai membaca kalimat kedua sekelas ketawa. Mau tau? Mau tau? Hanya di—*au ditimpuk panci karena dilarang sebut merek* mau tau? Mau tau? Tunggu sesaat lagi #gedumpryang

Kalimat yang terakhir dibacakan eve adalah~ "aku adalah anak ketiga dari dua bersaudara" interesting, kayaknya sistemnya eve perlu dimaintance tuh -_- *digampar eve* dan berbagai komentar yang author males tulis melayang disini, kalian pasti tau apa kalo ngepraktekin di depan kelas. Mau coba? Saya udah loh :p *gaploked edisi 5*

_Skip ajah~ dua jam pelajaran terakhir! Yeay~ *walaupun aslinya biologi 3 jam dan pelajaran terakhir itu agama ._. tenang masih ada besok~ XD* IPS_

Untuk mempersingkat waktu *pegel u.u masih ada cerpen buat OC yang tukang maksa itu-.- tunggu aja yah kubuat Bad end loh* kita langsung lihat ke TeKaPe...

"bu tugasnya kok banyak banget sih bu.." protes si Chung

"Cuma dua puluh kok~ tenang aja" kata gurunya nyante. iya gurunya, muridnya?

"bu, kenapa ngasih tugasnya ga kemarin kemarin aja. Aku baru aja keilangan bolpoin yang enak banget buat nulis loh bu.." kata raven melas(?) gara gara keilangan bolpoin tau tugas ntahlah hanya yang tau yang tau *kalau nggak tau nggak usah berusaha tau supaya nanti tidak jadi ingin tau*

"tulisanmu mau pake bolpoin mana aja juga sama aja Rav, rav" ejek rena yang sumpah jleb banget *saya juga tau diri kok ren kalo tulisan saya jelek tapi.. tap... ta.. #disumpel wortel*

Akhirnya pemirsah pemirsah dengan curang ato cerdik ato licik ato picik ntahlah. Raven ngambil hapenya dan... jepret rupanya dia ngefoto soal di slideshow itu, otaknya emang berfungsi untuk hal yang gak penting.

"wah curang... nge-cheat..." sekelas teriak bareng bareng laksamana maeda atsuko ngebantuin warga nangkep maling ayam *bisa bayangin? Sama saya juga ga bisa*

"kamu tuh bukannya nulis malah cuma motret soalnya" kata guru IPS

"yah nggakpapa kan bu, jaman dah maju.. harus efisien.. lagian sekalian menyelamatkan bumi.. Hemat kertas, Hemat lingkungan" bales si Raven

* * *

_Selesaiiiiii... XD untung cepet selesainya tapi maaf ya lama apdetnya karena kemarin sempet sakit dan ga boleh pegang laptop, juga karena di asrama hari ini dan kemarin wifi nya lagi jelek padahal biasanya bagus bagus aja ._. ampe saya pake buat download anime #gaploked_

_Ini balesan repiew kemarin.._

**_SwitchOn aka Nyalakan(?) #gaploked _**_– udah saya tambahin.. XD ngemeng ngemeng saya belum sempat baca chapter berikutnya FH*biar singkat._.v* u,u tapi udah baca balesan reviewnya XD kalo KnT mau lanjutin tapi binggung -o- kebanyakan ide, ntah elsnya kena penyakit kangker terus mati di akhir cerita ato els kena penyakit kepribadian ganda *lu dendam ama gue Au? – hooh ga boleh?* kalau diterjemahin ke indo .-. coba deh kuusahain soalnya bentar lagi ujian u.u Eniwei makasih reviewnya.._

**_Falyor – _**_makin sering nulis kan makin berkembang XD #blar. Eniwei makasih reviewnya.._

_Eniwaisss... chapter baru ini udah dengan susah payah menembus angka 1000+ huruf loh.. *meskipun belum 1412 DX* jadi review yah.. yah.. :D *meskipun itu sebenernya gabungan ama catatan catatan gaje ini sih XD*_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya... *kalo sempet #ditimpuk kompor*_


	4. Chapter 4

***baca fict ini* Asdfghjkl… kesurupan apa ane bikin fict begini D: #jeduak**

**Ukh.. baiklah.. Personality.. Change! *pucuk =w= #plak***

**Yosh.. Miss gaje datang~~ X"DD #dihajarsekampungkarenamenyebarkanviruskegajean hmm… saya kepikiran ganti judul fict ini :3 baiklah.. mari ganti~ *ubyek ubyek papan* ..nah.. selesai.. XD mari mulai fictnya dalam ..3 ..2 ..7 …19 …24 ..Adaww… *diinjek injek masa***

**Chapter ini isinya ceita yang kelewatan sebelumnya.. ampuni saya… DX #dzigh**

**Kepikiran juga ngeganti cover pake gambaran sendiri ._. tapi males ngescan #duagh**

* * *

Hari yang indah dan bahagia untuk Aisha~ apalagi kalau bukan hari dia harus ngejalanin detensi.. kalian tahu hal itu bukan? Eh, enggak? Kalau begitu harusnya sekarang kalian tahu karena saya udah ngasih tahu.. err.. yah.. sebetulnya.. dua hari lalu detensinya.. tapi berhubung gurunya ada urusan (Aisha: gue super bejo XD #desh) akhirnya diganti hari ini~ (Aisha: oke.. nggak jadi bejo ;-;)

"akh…" Aisha dengan *coret*ustadsinya*coret* frustasinya ngacak ngcak rambutnya, kemudian dibenerin lagi, kemudian diacak acak lagi, kemudian dibenerin lagi, gitu terus sampai elsword yang ada disebelahnya pasang tampang heran-nahan ketawa (Au: *ngebayangin* *ngakak dalam hati*)

"eh, Sha… lu ngapain kayak orang gila begitu..?" elsword akhirnya mampu menguasai ketawanya dan masang tampang heran 100%

"….." Aisha ngangkat kepalanya, liat elsword dari balik rambutnya yang berantakan dengan tatapan blank-'areuf******kiddingmeh?' "..kau.. bilang aku kaya orang gila… sementara kau sendiri itu sar*p.. gitu? ..bloody hell.." kemudian aisha ngejeduk jedukin kepalanya ke meja.

"…sar*p? apa itu? Penyakit baru?" Tanya elsword dengan tampang ga berdosa (Au: insap nak… dosamu banyakk… OAO;;) #dihajar)

"iya.. dan kau yang.. menyebarkannya.." jawab Aisha di sela-sela jedukannya(?)

"..kuanggap itu pujian? Hehe.. aku akan mencari tentang diriku di gluegel(?) untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya~ jaa~" Elsword kemudian jalan dengan senyum begonya ke perpus.

"..ukhh.. kurasa panggilan yang cocok untuknya emang elbaka.." Aisha berhenti ngejedukin kepalanya karena pusing, atau jangan jangan ke-baka-an elsword yang bikin dia begitu? Atau karena detensinya yang tingal beberapa jam itu? Heh.. sungguh siswanto…

.

"Ai-chan~" rena dengan deathhug(?)nya ngepeluk Aisha dari belakang "kau ngapain sih kaya elsword gitu? Obatmu habis ya? Mau kubeliin baygon?"

"..ukh.. le.. pas.. kan…" Aisha -yang dengan susah payah berusaha melepaskan diri karena kehabisan napas- ngomong terputus putus

"nee.. kenapa Ai-chan~ jangan tsuntsun gitu dong~" ucap Rena yang malah tambah parah melukya

"..ehk…" dan kemudain dengan itu.. gadis abnormal berambut ungu inipun pingsan XD sungguh rena.. pelukanmu emang sesuatu.. XD #desh

"Ai-chan? Ai-chan? Ehh?! Ai-chan.. kau kenapa pingsan…?" rena mulai panik :o "..gawat.. kalau gini aku bias dimarahin.." akhirnya dengan inisiatif 'gue-nggak-mau-dimarahin' rena ngegendong aisha sambil lari ke UKS.

.

.

-skip? Di UKS~-

"pak.. dia pingsan… habis jatuh dari atap terus nggelundung di tangga.." sayup sayup Aisha ngedenger suara rena yang –pura pura- panik.

"hee.. hmm…" Aisha ngerasa dia diliatin dokter itu _pasti tuh dokter tau gue kenapa pingsan, lanjutin aja deh.. biar kebebas detensi.. hmm.. gimana kalo.._

"ukh.." Aisha akhirnya memutuskan bangun sambil megangin kepalanya.. "ngg.. Aku di mana? …kalian.. siapa?"

_Dzigh!_

Wajah rena langsung berubah kaya disamber petir(?) "Ai.. Ai-chan.. kau nggak bercandakan..? ini aku.. rena?"

_Hmm.. hm.. asyik juga..~ _"Rena? …aku.. nggak ingat.."

dan setelah denger kalimat itu rena langsung sujud sujud sambil ngomong "…Ampuni aku …Ampuni aku.. Ampuni aku"

"Amnesia dadakan ya.. menarik.." dokter itu ngegumam sambil ngelewatin rena dan duduk di mejanya *salah* kursinya

"Amnesia? Amnesia itu apa..?" aisha nanya dengan polos padahal dalem hatinya.. _buahahahaha… _dia ketawa nista =v="

"kalau gitu aku lapor kejadian ini dulu, rena.. ayo ikut saya…"

"huee.. Ai-chan.. masa.. kau lupa ama aku.. huweee…" Rena dengan mewek diseret dokter UKS

Aisha? Well, sekarang dia cuma bisa mandang kepergian mereka dengan aja polos-binggung.. uhuk.. nggak begitu sih dalem hatinya ..uhuk..

_Kriet.. Drap.. Drap.. Drap.._

"…..sigh…. rena kemana sih? Katanya tadi disini.. hpku masih dibawa dia.. aku belum ngerjain pr nya bu itu lagi.." suara Raven membahana di seisi UKS~ "oh hei.. Aisha.. kau tau dimana rena?"

"….s-siapa.. siapa kamu?!" Aisha balik badan dari arahnya ngeliat dokter dan rena yang pergi sambil munculin wajah kaget.

"heh.. nggak kusangka kamu pikun juga.. yasudah lah.. aku tanya yang lain aja.." kemudian Raven keluar dari tempat dokter dan rena keluar..

_Kriet.. brak.._

Bersamaan dengan raven yang nutup pintu seorang idiot berambut merah cetar pun masuk kedalem UKS..

"yo Aisha..." si Elsword dateng dateng langsung tiduran di kasur sebelah Aisha "jangan bilang kalau aku disini ya.. Aku lagi males ikut pelajaran.."

"...? memang dia siapa nyuruh nyuruh aku? ...tapi.. dari tadi semua manggil aku Aisha.. namaku aisha ya? hmm..." buuuhh... tentu saja kata kata Aisha ini cuma akting karena ada elsword disini... tapi ngapain juga yah? Berhubung...

"zzz... zz..." yep suara ini udah kedengaran di kasur sebelah aisha..

Aish memutuskan jalan jalan keluar dari pada berada seruangan berdua sama si Elsword sekalian membuat akting amnsianya makin ketjeh(?) bener bener kurang kerjaan nih orang =v=" tapi dia cerdas juga sih.. cukup cerdas di sekolah kumpulan para idiot ini ._. *jedukin pala ke tembok*

* * *

**Yosh~ akhirnya bisa apdet XD #desh ah.. kegajean saya berkurang ya... =v=" hmm.. biarlah #duagh**

**Eh ide ku lagi banyak untuk pairing tsunxcuek .w. HakuShi~~ X"DD #gedubrak mungkin update berikutnya agak lama =v=" saya juga mau ngejar deadline gambar hari ini.. **

**Ah ya.. mau nanya buat fict baru XD *ga insap insap* class elbaka yang paling tsun apa? Kalo Ai-chan class apa yang paling cuek? XDa **

**Nyahahahah~~ tsundereism~~ #plak khuu.. gimana kalo Ice queen x Ice king? XDa **

**Ah ya.. saya belum sepat liat repiewer.. jadi maap belum bisa jawab... TT3TT #duar**

**Sankyu udah baca X"3**


End file.
